Commercials made by 5C following the GW Cast
by Relena78
Summary: Some Propaganda things we made up in class..So I decided to put the GW cast in....
1. Better Hair Better Days

An Advertisement From Better Hair Better Days with the Gundam W Cast  
  
By Relena Peacecraft!  
  
  
Directior: Ok...Everybody ready?  
  
Duo: ::comes out in a dress with his braid gone:: Do...we have ot do this?  
  
::Then all the GW cast comes out in dresses::  
  
Director: Well......we do want people to laugh..and buy our product at the same time now don't we?  
  
::All of them nod except for Heero::  
  
Director: Heero nod!  
  
Heero: No....  
  
Director: Yes..you fool..or I'll send out the Heero Fans  
  
Heero: ::nods::  
  
Director: ::smiles:: Better...now everybody get in their places!  
  
::Everybody gets in their places::  
  
Director: ACTION!  
  
:: The scene is at a park and Trowa,Heero,and Duo are sitting on a park bench::  
  
Trowa: I wish I had better hair...  
  
Heero & Duo: Yeah us too....  
  
Wufei: ::comes out:: Well say no more! ::mumbles:: Stupid lines....I can't believe I just said that  
  
Trowa: What do you mean?  
  
Wufei: Better Hair Better Days!  
  
Duo: Whats that?  
  
Wufei: It's a hair care product that will make your hair shine in satisfaction!  
  
Heero: Oh..ok I'll try it ::grabs the bottle out of Wufei's hand::  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!!! I mean..And when you buy our hair care product you'll recieve a free travel size....and they come in different flavors!  
  
Quatre: ::Whispers:: Scents! Not flavors!  
  
Wufei...Scents!  
  
::Heero goes somewhere for a minute then comes back with a wig on::  
  
Heero: Wow! Look at my hair now!  
  
All: We love Better Hair Better Days!  
  
Director: CUT!! Very Good!  
  
Duo: Where were the girls?  
  
Director: Ummm...on a shopping a spree with your money  
  
All: ...WHAT?! 


	2. Ped...or Milk O's?

Chapter 2....Ped..or......Milk o's?  
  
Director: ..Milk O's is better than Ped!  
  
Heero...Hn.  
  
Duo: No it isn't! Ped is better!!!!!!!  
  
Director: Milk O!  
  
Duo: Ped!  
  
Director: Milk O!   
  
Duo: Ped!  
  
Wufei: Would you both SHUT UP?!   
  
Duo: But..But..I don't wanna wear ....a cow costume!!!!  
  
Director: Well..I don't want Matt's Idea....( Hehehehe.......Matt....hehehehe....)  
  
Duo: I like Matt! Wait..who's Matt?  
  
Director: Nothing of the importance to you!  
  
Duo: Oh.......  
  
Heero: Guys..lets take a poll  
  
Director: You said "guys" .....o.o;  
  
Heero:.....  
  
Director: Anyways...Heero's right..we should take a poll...Ok how many people say Milk O's?  
  
::Nobody but Liz raises their hand::  
  
Liz: Ok...then ...how many people say Ped?  
  
::everybody raises their hands::   
  
Liz: Ok..then Ped it is!  
  
A/N.. Thank you Propaganda..and Matt's group ...^.^; ILMTFSSU!   
  
Duo: The hell does that mean? O.o;  
  
Liz: None ya...  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Liz: None ya buisness!  
  
Duo:...Damnit.... 


	3. Ped!

Chapter 3...Ped!  
  
  
Liz: Ok...everybody ready?  
  
Duo:No....I can't fit into this Jersey Damnit!!!!!!  
  
Liz: ....Well..then let Trowa help you!  
  
Duo: NO!!!!!  
  
Trowa:..What? whats wrong with me?  
  
Duo: Your too rough!!  
  
Heero: ...You guys are in love or something?  
  
Duo & Trowa: No...........  
  
Heero: Oh....  
  
Liz: Ok..you guys ready?  
  
All : Yeah Yeah.......  
  
Liz:..Ok..ACTION!!!!  
  
::Scene is in a basketball game..and the black shirt team is losing::  
  
Duo as coach: Time out!  
  
::Both Quatre and Heero come in::  
  
Duo: You guys are losing here..(sorry Matt!!!)  
  
Heero: But I'm so tired..  
  
Quatre: I'm not tired..  
  
Heero: Thats because you don't run.  
  
Quatre: I do too!  
  
Duo: Guys...don't get mad..get Ped!  
  
Both: What?  
  
Duo: It's a sport drink that will keep you going!  
  
::Both drink it Now back to the game::  
  
Heero: ::Makes a slam dunk and knocks trowa out:: (I loved it when Matt did it! Such a great actor but no better than me! ^.^)  
  
::Trowa gets up and says:: Ped..don't let thirst happen ot you ..! ( That was so cute when he said it!)  
  
Liz: Cut! Good.....job! Next is Milk O's!  
  
All : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N..PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Milk-O's!

Chapter..4...Milk O'S!!!!  
  
  
Liz: ::laughs:: duo you look so cute!!!!  
  
Duo ..::is dressed in a cow costume:: But But....Wahh...  
  
Heero: ::pulls Duo's cow tail::   
  
Duo: OWWWWW!!!!!!!! ::runs around screaming::  
  
Liz: o.o; EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR PLACES OR ELSE!  
  
::Everybody gets in place::  
  
LIz:..ACTION!  
  
Duo:....  
  
Liz..I SAID ACTION!  
  
Duo: We forgot our lines.....  
  
Liz: Ok then where's the script?!  
  
::They all shrug::  
  
liz: YOU GUYS LOST THE SCRIPT!!?  
  
::Everybody nods::  
  
Liz: DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N........Wahhhhh...o.o; 


	5. ONE MORE TIME!

One more time...  
  
A/N Finally Grrr.. 


End file.
